There are many scenarios in which power harmonics can have a significant impact on an electrical system. One such scenario is on aircraft electrical systems. In an aircraft, particularly a passenger aircraft, unwanted harmonics in one system can have a negative impact on other systems and can also generate adverse electromagnetic field effects.